Of Brownies and Werewolves
by rumblr
Summary: "'Are you okay, Bells' I didn't answer him but merely sliced him a chunk of brownie and handed it to him on a plate. Sighing, I gave Seth a brownie too and kissed them both on the forehead before lethargically trudging upstairs miserably." The Cullens have returned to Forks searching for Bella Swan, but she cannot be found. She's hiding with her pack.
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 months after they left when it happened. A sudden, quick, excruciating illness struck me down and rendered me even more immobile than before.

The temperature of my blood rose as the days fell and the hair in the nape of my neck grew geotropically towards the ground. My stomach developed indentation and I shot up in height dramatically.

They knew what was happening to me.

* * *

Then again, I guess that I knew too… deep down inside. But the Cullen's had left me much more mortal than I'd have liked and because of this, I somewhat hoped that this illness would leave me cold and deteriorating.

Waking up to the sounds of laughter and muddy feet scampering about, I knew immediately that I was safe.

My dad, Charlie, and I moved to La Push some time ago to live with his new girlfriend Sue and her two kids, Leah and Seth. It was a pretty immediate move; Charlie didn't waste any time removing us from the spoiled stench of memories left behind by the Cullen's.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I slowly moved my feet up and around the mess of tangled covers and placed them steadily on the ground.

I never was a fan of mornings.

I found my way into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush from the shelf, squinting to see where Seth had left the toothpaste this time. White foam dripped from my mouth as I looked up into the mirror and smiled at my reflection. My eyes were a fading blue colour and my nose was bumpy; my lips were a soft pink colour and my hair knotted to infinity, but none of that mattered. I was happy.

After washing my face, I moved out into the hallway and ran down the stairs. From what it smelt like, Sue had made pancakes and if Sue had made pancakes then that could only mean a pack meeting. I was right. Looking around the table, I easily found my best friends Jake, Paul and Embry. Next to Embry was Quil and Leah, and next to Leah was Sam and Seth. Sue, Charlie and Billy Black were all huddled next to the table sipping cups of coffee.

"How nice of you to join us this afternoon, Bella."

Shoot. Sam smirked lightly at me and I looked down at the floor muttering apologies left and right.

I sat down next to Jake and put a couple pancakes on my plate. I looked back up and nodded silently at Sam to signal that I was ready to hear whatever had brought about an emergency breakfast meeting.

"I'm so sorry to invade your home like this, Sue. And you, Charlie. But I'm afraid I needed all pack members present to hear this, especially Bella."

"What, why? She's safe, isn't she Sam?" I heard Charlie ask seriously.

Oh god. I bit my lip and furrowed my brow. Why did I need to hear this? Were they going to chuck me out of the pack? Thoughts swirled around in my head until I realised that Sam was talking again.

"Of course she's safe, Charlie. However, she may not be in the near future and that is why I needed to call this meeting. Once I have told you everything, and I would appreciate no interruptions, we need to figure out a strategy to make sure we can protect Bella and all the residents of La Push to the greatest point we can."

Sam cleared his throat and I looked over to Jacob. He was staring right at me with an angry, almost threatened look on his face. I grabbed his hand and held it strongly in my grip, feeling a small bit of comfort from my best friend's warmth. Embry appeared behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders protectively. I smiled at him toothily and leaned into him, revelling in the feeling of unconditional friendship and love.

"Last night, I received a phone call from Carlisle Cullen, requesting the renewal of the Treaty as his coven have recently returned to Forks-"

"What?! They can't do that!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Who do those bloodsuckers think they are?"

All the remarks hit me like a brick hitting a glass wall. My bubble of warmth shattered and my mind refused to acknowledge any other words than, "his coven have recently returned to Forks-". Jake's hand was wrapped around mine dangerously tight now and his anger at the news seemed obvious and raw. Embry was hugging me from behind, rubbing small patterns with his thumb in what I assumed was an attempt to keep me calm. I watched as Charlie stood stone still and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Billy and Sue could only look over at me in sympathy.

"ENOUGH!" called Sam.

My focus returned and for the most part, I seemed oddly collected. My inner wolf was clawing desperately at its cage trying to break out, causing my shoulders to shake slightly. Breathing in jaggedly, I tried to think about this rationally.

Did I have to let this affect me so much? They left me without a moment's notice and for all they knew and cared, I could have died. I had enough of their patronising hold over my life and I think I realised that a long time ago. I had family now, proper family and no group of perfectly created _leeches _were going to break that up. I twitched at my conscience's words and exhaled out deeply.

I looked at Sam and nodded at him to carry on.

_Well done._

I smiled in spite of the recent news at my alpha telepathically praising me.

"I asked for no interruptions and you blatantly ignored that. This news has us all on edge, especially Bella, and I need you to help your sister rather than shout your fears at me. Now, as I was saying, Carlisle asked for a renewal of the Treaty and for that to happen, we need to meet them at the boundary lines later on today to discuss the details. I never did trust his coven and whilst I have an ardent dislike of their treatment of one of my pack members, the Cullens have never broken the treaty before. We have to let them move back into the area as Forks is not covered in our part of the script, however, we will need to be patrolling La Push more carefully and frequently in the next few days."

Sam turned to me.

"Bella, I recognise your past with the Cullens and understand any discomfort you have in their presence. Would you like to stay on base for the detail finalisation at the boundary line?"

I looked around at the others, not wanting to disappoint my friends. I knew that every single one of them wanted me to be strong enough to face them, but I honestly didn't know if I was ready. The confliction must have shown on my face as Jake squeezed my hand gently.

"If you don't mind, I'd- I'd like to stay here during that meeting, but I want full disclosure and your recognition that I will be present at any other meetings with them afterwards."

"Bella, are you sure?" Charlie scrunched up his face and scratched his moustache nervously. I threw him a crooked smile.

"Yeah, dad. I can't let them rule over my life any more than they already have… besides, I'm going to have to see them at school and stuff, so yeah."

The atmosphere in the room was tense, I knew that to be certain. However, the looks on my friends and family's faces allowed me the courage to hope and hold onto that momentary feeling of safety and wholeness. After all, a smile can go a long way.

Sighing loudly, I awkwardly bit into my pancake and let out a muffled half laugh, half sob at my general misfortune in life. From my right, I heard Jake snort and Embry's chuckles vibrated against my back, causing the entire pack to burst into laughter and feel that tiny bit less serious than it was before. After that, breakfast ensued. The feast was magnificent.

* * *

Happily licking the brownie batter off the ends of my fingertips, I wondered just how much longer the pack were going to be. They had left 45 minutes ago and had still not returned from their meeting with the Cullens.

As soon as they left, Sue coaxed me into the kitchen to make brownies and cookies with her. I suppose she was trying to distract me from the meeting taking place and it worked for a while, but after placing them in the oven, I found I didn't have much else to think about.

The smell in the house was gorgeous and I was honestly surprised Jake hadn't smelt the cookies from the boundary line and come running back. I snorted at the mental image in my head and turned to the sink to wash my hands. Just as I was drying them off, Jake, Seth and Leah came running through the door with wide eyes and hungry grins on their faces.

"Mom said you made brownies!"

"Yeah, you totally need to hook us up Bells."

I raised my eyebrow and gave them a look of disbelief. Really, Jacob Black? You think I care about 'hooking you up' with brownies right now? Jake seemed to notice my glare and whined. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Look, I'll give you some brownies when they're done, I promise! But right now, you know what I want to talk about."

Leah and Seth seemed to catch on to what I was talking about and followed Jacob to the table, sitting down.

"I'm going to take a shower whilst you two kids retell the story, okay?" Leah stood up and smiled at me, patting my shoulder gently as she walked upstairs.

"So?"

Jake rolled his eyes and started to speak.

"Okay, so we were running to the boundary line…"

_The pack ran swiftly towards the putrid scent lined up against the La Push treaty line. Sam was at the front of the group, flanked by Jake, Quil and Embry. Paul, Leah and Seth were behind the others and kept a tight control on the fluidity of the pack._

_As requested by Carlisle, the wolves were in their human form; something that worried Sam deeply, but he did not address outright. _

_The blurred lines of trees only made the run feel more empowering and a surge of unity whizzed through the pack as they saw the Cullen coven come into their near sight. Stopping gently about 10m from the boundary line, Sam quickly did a headcount of his wolves before beginning the meeting._

"_Good evening, Sam." _

"_Carlisle."_

_The Cullen coven stood in a long line just behind the boundary, each face portraying a different emotion. Edward was stood to the very far right, looking sullen and embarrassed. Next to him was Emmett, his face remained neutral with a hint of stony anger, an expression foreign to the usual. Wrapped in his arms was Rosalie, looking bored and unamused. Next to them was Carlisle and Esme, both looking worried. Esme looked tearful as she clung to her husband. Next to them was Jasper and another woman, clearly feeling uncomfortable and out of place. And finally, at the very far left stood Alice, biting her lip and eyes glossed over, focused on the ground. _

_All 6 children of the coven looked up immediately at Sam's greeting._

"_You wanted to renew the treaty, Carlisle?"_

"_Yes, the previous regulations would be enabled and everything would return to as it were."_

"_Can I trust that you won't be feeding off any residents of La Push or Forks?"_

"_Of course, Sam. What makes you think that we would?_

_Jacob growled._

"_Jake, stand down." Jacob whined slightly and fell back into step with Sam._

"_Carlisle, due to recent events, I can't say that my pack trust you or your coven. Whilst you've never broken the treaty, you've made it perfectly clear how you like to treat the human beings around here." _

_The Cullen coven all looked up with traces of anger on their faces. Suddenly, Edward whizzed up the treaty line, only being held back by Emmett._

"_We did that to protect her!"_

_Sam sneered at Edward and quickly turned his eyes back to Carlisle._

"_Carlisle, I would appreciate it if you kept your children under control." Carlisle nodded gently and sighed whilst soothing Edward into falling back in line. Sam turned back to Edward and finally addressed him._

"_Whatever your excuse is for the total destruction of an innocent human being, I would advise you to talk a long hard look at your actions and then maybe you'll understand why we are questioning your ability to control yourselves."_

_Edward was just about to shoot back a retort when a small voice was heard from the far left._

"_So it's true, then? She's d-dead?" Alice looked up into Sam's eyes and silently pleaded for an answer. Sam glanced behind at his pack._

"_Bella is alive and safe. However, I ask that you do not go searching for her, as you will not find her."_

_The Cullens simultaneously let out a gasp of relief at the denial. Carlisle stepped forward._

"_We won't find her? What does that mean? Does she know we're here?" Alice pushed out in one breath. She looked positively manic. Rosalie walked over to her and hugged her into her side._

"_Calm down, Al."_

"_She is aware of your presence, yes. However, she doesn't wish to speak to you, as of yet."_

_The coven visibly deflated at this, Emmett in particular pinched the bridge of his nose and kicked the ground in an effort to release his anger. A silence fell over the two groups but as soon as it came, it left._

"_You know this is all your fault! You made us leave our little sis behind even though we didn't want to just because you were too insecure about your sad little life! I hope you're hurting ten times as much as I am, and they are, and she is! You're an ignorant piece of shit bro and you need to get your priorities right!"_

_Emmett was red in the face by the time he had finished shouting at Edward. Edward looked down in shame and anger. _

_The pack just stood on and watched. Quil let out a soft whistle at the intensity and truth of the confession, Embry laughing along at Edward's embarrassment. Jake stepped forward in confusion._

"_Wait, you didn't want to go?"_

_The Cullens turned to look at Jacob in surprise._

"_Of course we didn't, mutt. She was part of the family or whatever." Rosalie rolled her eyes when Jake glared back at her. Leah appeared from the back of the pack and chuckled darkly._

"_That's funny because Bella told us all about how leech boy's speech went. We listened to her cry as she told us how he told her that none of you wanted to stay, and that you didn't care or love her. Do you know what that feels like, bloodsuckers?"_

_Suddenly a frenzy of vampires launched themselves in different directions, mainly at Edward in particular. It was Alice, however who got there first. She grabbed his collar violently and yanked him towards her, anger spilling from every crevice in her body._

"_YOU TOLD HER WE DIDN'T LOVE HER?! YOU MONSTER! YOU ABSOLUTE, FILTHY MONSTER! YOU'VE BEEN SPOUTING OFF YOUR CRAP FOR MONTHS ABOUT HOW YOU'VE GIVEN UP YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE FOR HER OWN SAFETY BUT REALLY YOU THREW HER AWAY LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH! YOU DON'T DESERVE HER LOVE, OR HER KINDNESS OR HER BEAUTY! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" _

_By this point, Alice was hysterically screaming and was being pulled off Edward by Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice kicked and cried unshed tears, punching and slapping any inch of Edward she could get a hold on. The pack looked on in disbelief. Jake stared at Alice wide eyed, not expecting any of this to happen. His stomach dropped when he thought of having to tell Bella this. _

_Alice was finally dragged off Edward and pulled into Emmett's arms, gently sobbing. Esme was rubbing her back and giving her all her attention. Rosalie was talking to Jasper and his partner whilst shooting scornful glances over at Edward and Carlisle was standing in front of Edward, a look of extreme disappointment on his face._

"_Sam, as you can see, my family is in quite the disarray right now and I would like to request another meeting be held here in a week's time, in order to peacefully finalise the treaty details."_

"_That can be arranged. I do, however, have a question for you before you leave to solve your… disarray." Sam smirked._

"_Of course, anything."_

"_Who is she?"_

_All eyes turned to a tall, beautiful black woman standing next to Jasper. Her eyes were amber and she was wearing an authentic African tribes robe and several bangles. She looked nervous to have the attention put on her and leaned in further to Jasper._

"_Sam, this is Amara. She is Jasper's mate. We recently found her along our travels." Jake looked confused._

"_I thought the pixie was his mate?"_

_Carlisle looked awkwardly at Alice then turned back to Jake and smiled._

"_I'm afraid not but Alice and Jasper left each other on very good mutual terms." _

"_I see. Does she follow the same diet as you do?" Sam questioned._

"_Yes, she does."_

"_She may stay as long as the treaty is kept intact. I must also tell you that I have recently gained a new pack member, however she is new at this and preferred to remain on base for the meeting."_

"_Thank you for telling us, Sam. We better get back."_

_Sam nodded at Carlisle a final time and turned towards the pack. He nodded and they all turned around and started running, howling as they went._

I realised I had been staring at Jake with my mouth open for quite some time before quickly getting up and pulling the brownies out of the oven. I stared blankly at the wall waiting for them to cool, thinking about everything Seth and Jake had just told me.

"Are you okay, Bells?"

I didn't answer him but merely sliced him a chunk of brownie and handed it to him on a plate. Sighing, I gave Seth a brownie too and kissed them both on the forehead before lethargically trudging upstairs miserably.

When I reached my bed I flopped down on top of it and looked out the window into the garden. Soon enough, the tears came and my shoulders shook violently as I sobbed for my lost, almost-family. Somebody entered my room, and I couldn't tell who, nor did I care. They lay behind me and snuggled into my side as I slowly cried myself into sleep.

"Goodnight, Bells. We love you."


	2. Chapter 2

The overwhelming scent of wolf greeted me as I groggily opened my eyes. The darkness seeping through my curtains blinded me momentarily, causing me to feel senseless and lost, but yet I was strangely aware of the warm body curled firmly around my body, holding me gently in a cradled fashion.

"Jake?" I called out.

A half groan, half snore was released into the room and my suspicions were confirmed. Looking over my shoulder, the raven haired boy was sleeping deeply behind me. I smiled at the expressions his face made in his sleep and slowly unwrapped his arm from around my waist and yawned. I looked at my clock.

**5:34AM.**

Last night came flooding back to me like a steam engine, information pouring effortlessly out of every nook in my body. I could feel my breathing getting shallower and heavier; I knew I needed to calm down.

Not even bothering to wash my face or brush my hair, I threw on a tank top and a pair of running shorts- not that I'd be needing them for much longer. Peering back at Jake, I sighed. He'd totally freak out if he woke up and I was gone with no trace. I walked over to my old, wooden desk and scribbled a note haphazardly onto a scrap of paper. It'd do.

'_Jake, I've gone out for a run. Will be back soon. Bella'_

The flowers and trees surrounding me felt like nothing short of a blurred lens focusing on the outside area around me. I felt the leaves underneath my paws and I could hear the wind whipping past my face… but somehow, none of that mattered. All that mattered to me now was running as fast as I could to anywhere I could.

They say that there are two things a person should never be angry at, what they can help, and what they cannot; but I solidly believe that Edward Cullen deserved to face every last bit of the almighty anger built up in my heart and mind. He deserved bitterness and resentment and shame.

I growled in frustration. Why? Because I knew I was more than that. I had the strength and the control to move past his lies and to pursue the dream I was currently living. I have family; I have friends; and most importantly, I have love. Honest love.

And that is why I cannot let the Cullens bring me down. I can't.

Coming to somewhat of a clearing, I tore through the last few miles. I felt my muscles straining in exertion and my teeth grinding together with every bound and leap I took. It was exhilarating.

Soon enough, I got to where I wanted to be.

Just a few months after I moved to La Push, I found a secluded forest just 3 miles away from the beach. At the very bottom of the forest lay a beautiful grey-rock mountain, full of winding paths and trails. About half way up the mountain there is a series of huge boulders, ideal for sitting on and watching the sunset, or in my case, watching the sun rise.

Hiding behind some bushes, I quickly changed into my human form and put on the clothes tied to my leg. I climbed the ledge and situated myself on top of a large, burning rock. The sun was just appearing now and although the rock was hot, I couldn't feel it. Not really. In fact, the slight buzz and tingle of a thousand tiny light rays heating up my already hot skin was strangely relaxing. I leant back and let out a long sigh. I wish I could stay here forever.

It'd been about an hour before my thoughts got to me. It was nice to just have some peace and calm for a while but I guess I couldn't really put off what had happened last night for any longer.

My mind wandered.

Mainly to Edward and his reasons for doing what he did. Some went out to Emmett and Alice, wondering why they felt as strongly as they did and the rest went out to the audience, my wolves. What did they think of the news?

Edward was relatively easy in how I would deal with him. I wouldn't. He doesn't deserve my acknowledgement or understanding, at least not for a while. From what Jake told me, Emmett sure as hell ripped into Edward last night and it kind of made my heartstrings twitch in happiness. I loved Emmett and in a way, I still do. Of course I do. I love all of them, even Edward despite how much I wanted to hate him. I couldn't stop loving any of them but even if they didn't want to go, it still didn't change the matter that I was and am, still hurt by their actions. It was bad enough watching my boyfriend leave me, then having my sisters and brothers leave too… my almost parents… my best friend_. Alice. _My heart panged.

Out of all of them leaving me, I think she hurt me the most and honestly? I think she knows that. You hear about heartbreak and arguments with your siblings; it hurts. Trust me, I know. However, there is a universal truth known to all mankind that says that no pain is worse than the failure and destruction of two best friends. Best friends are essentially lovers; connected by similar interests; bonded by trust and honesty and pure love for the other. Sometimes there's no sexual feeling, and sometimes there is. But platonic affection means just as much to your heart. It's beautifully painful.

I shook my head as I realised I was getting too emotionally invested in my mind's current thoughts. I don't allow myself to think about her. Not now.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling of branches and leaves behind me. Looking down over the edge of the rock, I saw a head of curly dark locks heading towards me, powered only by two huge, bulging, muscly arms. The head pulled themselves up onto the rock and sat down next to me, not moving their head to stare, but instead enjoying the view with me.

"What are you doing here, Emmett?"

"What are _you _doing here, Bells?"

"Don't call me that."

His face fell as mine scrunched up. A twinge of guilt ran through my veins.

"Sorry, I just… I was just thinking."

"About what?"

I turned to look at him, finding his piercing amber eyes staring right back at me.

"Stuff…" I looked at him and squinted into the sunlight. He flashed me a small crooked smile that I returned slowly.

"Yeah, I find myself thinking about stuff too nowadays."

A silence fell. A few birds flew past singing a soft lullaby and the smell of wet grass wafted up into my nostrils. I took a deep breath.

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

I didn't reply, I don't think I could. I merely nodded and scooted a little closer to him and rested my head hesitantly against his shoulder. A look of surprise appeared on his face before he settled into me and placed a burly arm around my shoulders, lulling me into familiarity. My eyes started to droop and my limbs felt heavy from all the running so underneath the beat of the sunshine and in Emmett's safe grip, I fell asleep to the sound of a dead heartbeat, waiting to come alive once more.

For the second time that day, I woke up to a strong set of arms wrapped around me. I kept my eyes shut as I chucked softly at the more and more becoming theme of supernatural, romantic heroism present in my life. Write about that, Nicholas Sparks.

"Afternoon, sleeping beauty!" I heard a smug sounding voice address me. Emmett. Were we still on top of the mountain ledge?

"Emmett? What time is it?"

"12.02pm. I thought I'd let you sleep for a bit, you looked exhausted Bells-"

He cut himself off and looked away guiltily.

"Em, it's okay. You can- you can call me that. Just, give me a while, okay? The last time a vampire was affectionate with me I got ditched in the woods."

He looked as if he didn't know what to say. I rolled my eyes.

"Bitter joke. They come easier with time." I half smirked up at him and he grinned back.

"Good to know my favourite human still has her fantastic sense of humour!"

I flushed red in the cheeks and looked away biting my lip, trying to contain the laughter bubbling in my throat. Human. Ha!

"What?" He looked at confused.

"Nothing, nothing… so what brought you up here? Seriously."

"I was hunting in the woods but decided to come out a bit further away to be by myself for a bit. I can't stand anyone except Rose and Alice right now…"

I bit my lip once more and contemplated what I wanted to say next. I sighed, might as well.

"Thank you… for saying what you did last night, to Edward, I mean. It meant a lot to me."

He smiled gently and took my hand.

"Bells, it wasn't a problem. He needed to be told… or, y'know, have it beat into him in Alice's case and hey- Bella? Why is your hand so warm?"

I yanked it away from him hastily.

"Oh, I was just resting it on the rock for too long. Must have got all hot from the sunlight!"

"_Right…_"

I flashed him an overly enthusiastic smile and tried to play it off calmly. Emmett only raised an eyebrow and eventually shook his head. Phew.

"Bella? Do you think- do you think we could like, be friends again? I mean, like you're the only bro I have right now and I've just missed you so much because Alice really sucks at Call of Duty and Rose doesn't even know what an Xbox is and I just, well, I-"

I chuckled at his rambling and cut him off.

"Emmett, you never stopped being my friend. I was just hurt, I still am but you said sorry, and that last speech, well I don't think I've ever heard anything so smooth and collected!" I let out a loud belly laugh. He hit my shoulder playfully.

"Hey, dude! Not cool!"

"Alright, alright. I better get back anyway… I'm starving. Sam better have not eaten my-"

I stopped talking the minute I realised where I'd gone wrong. I looked at Emmett who had a massive grin on his face. Oh crap.

"Bella… why are you having lunch with Sam?" He folded his arms and waiting for an answer. The smug git.

"Er, because he invited me?"

He laughed out loud at the mental image of myself having lunch with Sam Uley. I joined in eventually and after we calmed down, he gave me one last look of questioning. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"Fine! I'm having lunch with my pack."

"I KNEW IT! You're the new pack member?" I nodded stiffly and he laughed again.

"Oh my god, wait until the others find out! They'll freak!"

"No! Emmett, you can't tell them, not yet!"

He shook his head and looked at me seriously.

"I won't, I promise. It'll be our little secret." He put his pinky finger out. Really? Sometimes I swear he was more of a girl than me. I rolled my eyes as I curled my pinky around his. He smiled at me.

We started to slowly climb down the mountain ledge and made our way through the forest. Neither of us were going at our regular pace, savouring the time we had left together.

"Hey, Bells? If you're a werewolf, why can't I smell your scent? I mean, you can smell mine right?"

I whipped my head round to face him. He couldn't smell my scent? I would have to tell Sam this.

"Yeah, I can… and you smell, like really bad, Em." I laughed it off.

We got to the edge of the forest and just as I was about to say my goodbye, a high voice called out Emmett's name. As soon as it had passed, a small, pixie like blur whizzed up in front of us.

"Emmett, where have you been?"

I froze in my spot. Alice didn't seem to notice me until I awkwardly shuffled in my place. I wanted so badly to run from her but my body wouldn't move. The longer I stayed there, the more I would want to run over to her and hold her tired, saddened body in my arms and stay there. Alice gasped almost theatrically and her eyes immediately glazed over with tears she would never be able to cry. I looked away.

A gust of wind gently pushed a tendril of hair back from my face and when I looked up, Alice was right in front of me, holding my hand and feeling my heartbeat.

"Bella…" She uttered my name. My eyes fluttered shut and my heart did a double take. I had to get out of here, right now. My eyes opened widely in horror and I pulled my hand out of her grip.

"I'm- I'm sorry…" I muttered before stumbling backwards and running off. As soon as I got out of their view, I phased quickly, not caring about the ripped clothes and broken heart I left behind in the woods.


End file.
